Jalebi's Birthday
"Jalebi's Birthday" is the 11th episode of Simple Samosa. Plot summary It's Jalebi's birthday, but when her friends don't give her birthday wishes after she helps them with various tasks, she worries they may have forgotten. Characters present *Samosa *Dhokla *Jalebi *Vada Minor roles, cameos, etc. *Mayor Royal Falooda *Tutti Frutti Synopsis Jalebi is woken up by her alarm clock, which plays "Happy Birthday to You". She then gets a call from Samosa, who needs help putting together a jukebox. Jalebi goes to his house to assemble the jukebox, and Samosa thanks her for helping. Jalebi, expecting Samosa to wish her a happy birthday, asks if he has anything to say besides "thank you"; he says he does not have anything else to say, which frustrates Jalebi. As she leaves Samosa's house, Jalebi gets a call from Dhokla, who needs help untangling himself from some lights. She goes to Dhokla's house to untangle him, and he thanks her for helping. Jalebi, again expecting her friend to wish her a happy birthday, asks if Dhokla has anything to say besides "thank you". He says he does not have anything else to say, which frustrates Jalebi again. Jalebi goes home to relax, only to get a call from Vada who needs help getting off of an escalator that has stopped working in Masala Mall. Jalebi helps Vada to get off of the escalator; he thanks her for helping, but Jalebi does not expect him to wish her a happy birthday. When Vada mentions he has something to say, Jalebi is surprised when he actually does say "happy birthday". Samosa, Dhokla, and several townsfolk appear alongside Vada to give Jalebi a surprise party. Samosa lets her use the microphone from his jukebox, and she thanks everyone. When Samosa asks Jalebi if she has anything else to say, she says she doesn't, and Vada grabs the microphone and starts to sing "Happy Birthday to You"; the others join him in singing the song before her birthday cake appears. Jalebi blows out the candle on the cake. The next day, Vada is woken up by his alarm clock, which plays "Happy Birthday to You". He gets a call from Jalebi, who wishes him a happy birthday. Vada asks why he doesn't get his own surprise party like Jalebi did. Trivia *If the original airdate of this episode is anything to go by, Jalebi's birthday is on 14 May and Vada's is on 15 May. Neither character's age is revealed in the episode, however. Series continuity *As Jalebi is about to help Vada up the escalator, she describes several accomplishments she has achieved to him. Among them is "I even saved that fly", a reference to the episode "Makhi Makhi!" where she gets a fly unstuck from her head. Cultural references *The app Jalebi uses to find the Masala Mall where Vada is located is called "Gargle Maps", a reference to Google Maps. Errors/Goofs *Jalebi and Vada both own clocks that play "Happy Birthday to You" as they wake up on their respective birthdays. They're both analog clocks, which do not have the ability to play specific songs as alarms in real life. Gallery SimpleSamosaBday1.PNG SimpleSamosaBday2.PNG SimpleSamosaBday3.PNG SimpleSamosaBday4.PNG SimpleSamosaBday5.PNG SimpleSamosaBday6.PNG SimpleSamosaBday7.PNG SimpleSamosaBday25.PNG SimpleSamosaBday28.PNG SimpleSamosaBday8.PNG SimpleSamosaBday9.PNG SimpleSamosaBday10.PNG SimpleSamosaBday11.PNG SimpleSamosaBday12.PNG SimpleSamosaBday13.PNG SimpleSamosaBday14.PNG SimpleSamosaBday15.PNG SimpleSamosaBday16.PNG SimpleSamosaBday17.PNG SimpleSamosaBday18.PNG SimpleSamosaBday19.PNG SimpleSamosaBday26.PNG SimpleSamosaBday20.PNG SimpleSamosaBday29.PNG SimpleSamosaBday21.PNG SimpleSamosaBday30.PNG SimpleSamosaBday27.PNG SimpleSamosaBday22.PNG SimpleSamosaBday23.PNG SimpleSamosaBday24.PNG Category:Season 1 episodes